The Memories of You and Me
by YukariSejuru
Summary: In meidivl times Princess Sakura starts to remember Sasuke and what he did to the kingdom might be slight pairing of SasuSaku i suck a summaries so just read the story btw plz Read and Review Editing/HIatus
1. My Almost Forgotten Memories

it's Yujuru and no I do not own Naruto

**The Memories of You and Me**

It's been a year since that incident…since everything happened. I can remember everything so clearly. The town burning from

far away, the castle crumbling into pieces. My mother's face as she lay dead on the floor…and most of all his voice. His voice

that reminded me so much of a summer breeze, but I also remember his betrayal. I was so foolish to believe him from the

start. It was all just a lie to destroy our town and castle. He seemed so heroic and brave to me I always used to imagine him

sweeping me off my feet on his white horse but now that dream is no more. His story and loyalty were all so real and it really

did seem that he loved me. Maybe it was because back then I was very naïve and I even believed it when he told me that I

had wings growing on my back! I was so blinded with my love for him, I did anything I could for him to be happy and what

happened to our peaceful home might have been my fault. For I even unknowingly brought the castle and the town to ruin.

Now as I finish drinking my water I cry and start to reminisce all those old memories. I try to stop my tears but I cannot for I

remember the scene that still haunts my dreams from so long ago….when he stabbed my mother through her heart because

she was trying to protect me. I want to remember everything from the beginning all the way back to those happy days……


	2. My Childhood Dream

Finally I update I kno I kno I'm lazy I'm sorry. Anyway Yujuru (who is me) is happy that I finally got back to this! Now would anyone like to say the disclaimer?

Everyone: ………

Yujuru: Say the disclaimer or I will throw eggs at your homes during Halloween

Naruto: Nooo! I'm still cleaning up from the last time! YukariSejuru does not own me or any of the cast!!

Yujuru: Thank you now plz enjoy the story!

_Italics: The present Sakura talking_

Normal: The past that Sakura is talking about

**Bold: thoughts a character has**

* * *

_I want to start right into the beginning when my mother told me those stories of a prince coming to sweep me off my feet. _

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and a five year old Sakura with her mother were walking towards the castle. When you saw them you would immediately know they were mother and daughter from their pink hair but only the eyes were different. For the mother had hazel eyes and Sakura had green eyes.

When they reached the castle guards came out and welcomed them, "Welcome back Queen Satsuki and Princess Sakura." They bowed and then moved out of the way to allow the mother and daughter to pass.

"Mommy will you tell me a bedtime story tonight?" the little princess asked as she was tucked into bed.

"Of course Sakura which one would you like to hear?"

"I wanna hear the one about the prince rescuing the princess!!"

"Ok once upon a time……" and Queen Satsuki told her the story all the way to the end where the prince and princess lived happily ever after.

"You think a prince will ever come for me Mommy?"

**She's five years old yet she's thinking about things like this Satsuki thought. **"Yes when you're older and even more beautiful than now a prince will come just for you, now time to go to sleep!"

"Okies…night Mommy" then Sakura drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up and went off to find her best friend Hinata who was the daughter of one of the servants. The first day Sakura met Hinata she thought she was cute and they automatically became friends with each other. They were just like sisters too. In the kitchen she spotted indigo colored hair and she went over to talk to her friend.

"Morning Hina-chan"

"Mo-mo-morning Sa-Sakura-hime" Hinata had the prettiest lavender eyes but she was very shy and tended to stutter.

"Ne I said to just call me Sakura Hina-chan!"

"Bu-bu-but"

"No we're best friends ok? So just call me Sakura or Saku-chan!"

"O-okay as yo-you wi-wish Sa-saku-chan" The princess brightly smiled at her friend and grabbed her friend. "Okay cmon Hina-chan today we'll go play around the castle!! Then they went and explored even if Hinata was a bit reluctant.

* * *

It is kinda short but oh well I tried my best ok!? Anyway plz review and don't flame..My weak writer heart isn't ready for flaming yet. I want to thank this one reviewer so much for reviewing because it made me want to update!! Since people barely want to read my story…

THANK YOU SO MUCH

**Uchiha-Kirara**

Well I'll try to think of a new chapter bye bye for now!

Naruto: Yeah she'll never be able to write for some months

Yujuru: You know what I'm egging your house this Halloween anyway for that comment

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	3. The Truth of a Servant

Wow another update? I think Im on a sugar rush or something! Anyway yay new chapter hopefully this one is a bit longer than the rest because I will introduce more of the situations of Hinata and oops what am I saying just read about it!

Sasuke: Why would they want to read about it if Im not in it?

Yujuru: …..when did you become a narcissist?

Naruto: Since people started calling him Sasgay probably.

Sasuke: Oh Naruto come over here I got some ramen to give you…

Naruto: Yay Ramen! (Naruto disappears with Sasuke for 2 hours)

Yujuru: Yeeeaaahh they're not coming back so on with the story!

Sakura: Yay a story about me! YukariSejuru does not own Naruto or anyone else for that matter! She's too poor!

Yujuru: ……..just watch I will dye that hair of yours when you sleep Sakura

_Italics: The present Sakura talking_

Normal: The past that Sakura is talking about

**Bold: thoughts a character has**

* * *

_Hinata had a complicated family life for some reason because she was a servant yet her family was…..well you'll find out. It was a pretty fun day though._

* * *

It was Hinata's seventh birthday and Sakura got her a dress that was a pretty shade of purple matching perfectly with Hinata.

"Sa-sa-saku-chan arigato" Hinata had shyly said as she tried it on.

"It's no problem Hina-chan! Besides it's also the day you get to learn that weirdo family secret your mom said she would tell you!"

"Ye-yeah I-I wo-wonder wha-what Okaa-san ha-has to tell me."

"…We really need to work on that stuttering….so I hereby declare that by the time we're ten years old that stuttering will be gone!!" Then Sakura began to run in circles and then stopped when she got tired.

From the other room came Satsuki and Hinata's mother, Ayune(I couldn't find the mother's name so sue me! Wait don't actually sue me!) and if it wasn't for the difference in hair and eye color you would think they were sisters because they were such close best friends.

**I wonder if Hinata will be able to handle the news thought Ayune. I bet Sakura will do a happy dance once she hears the news….that girl is so energetic thought Satsuki. **

"Okay Hinata, Sakura I am going to tell you what the secret is ready?" said Hinata's mother. The two girls just nodded and sat in their seats as they awaited the news. Now Sakura's mom wasn't great with patience and tended to well she tended to blurt out information if you told her and she had already known the secret since long before.

"You're too slow Ayune-chan! I'll say it! Okay Hinata-chan is actually the princess of the neighboring kingdom and her last name is Hyuuga!" **See so easy to say if you don't take those dramatic pauses she naively thought.**

"Oh isn't that great Hina-chan!? We can go to all that princess stuff together now yay! Even if you're Dad's that kinda creepy eyed Hiashi. But all Hinata did in that part was well she fainted from the burst of sudden news.

"MY BABY!!" and then came running Ayune freaking out and running all over the place until she fainted too.

"Like mother like daughter" said both of the Harunos'. (and if you're wondering about that cuz I didn't put it in Haruno is the last name of Sakura and Satsuki.)

**Well at least the secret is out now. thought Satsuki.**

**Hina-chan we'll have so much more fun together now! thought Sakura.**

"Well I guess we better go get the maids to bring them upstairs and have them rest. Queen Satsuki then did what she just said and the Hyuugas' slept upstairs.

"So Mommy you knew all this time that Hina-chan was just like me?" Sakura asked as she and her mother were looking over the fainted Hyuugas'.

Sakura's mother then looked at her and said "Yes I knew but there was a good reason that we didn't tell it until now. You see Hinata's father, Hiashi-san thought his daughter might be weak if she was pampered as a princess so he asked your father, Sato to do him a favor. They were always best friends since childhood so of course your father being well your father he listened and agreed to what Hiashi-san wanted. He wanted Hinata to be a servant for us so she could learn to be independent and by the time she was seven she would be independent. But Ayune being Ayune she wouldn't let Hinata go be herself so she came too. So do you get it Sakura?"

But by the time Satsuki had finished telling the story of why Hinata-Hime was a servant; Sakura had fallen asleep on top of Hinata's bed. She didn't want to wake them up so she just tucked the two little princesses into bed and went to her own room to catch some sleep.

**Oh well I guess I'll just leave Ayune-chan to tell them since Im too boring or something like that. Thought Satsuki as she headed to her room.**

* * *

I hope Im not ending this too early. Yay I got to finish yet another chapter!! I feel so happy! starts break dancing

Everyone: O.O

Yujuru: I can break-dance got a problem with that!?

Everyone just slowly shakes their heads and backs away.

(Naruto suddenly appears with ramen in his hand)

Yujuru: Naruto where did you and Sasuke go during my amazing story?

Sakura: Yeah it's about me! Don't you want to hear about me!?

Hinata: an-and m-me to-too...

Naruto: Sorry sorry but you see...

Ino: Are you guys having another party without me?

Yujuru: Ino we're not last time we did you trashed everyone's house! Now let Naruto finish talking!

Ino: sorry...now Naruto where did you go again?

Naruto: Oh Sasuke went to show me his wall of mirrors at his house!

Sasuke: You dobe! I said not to tell anyone now here's what you get! (lights Naruto on fire)

Yujuru: weeelll while we get Naruto not on fire see ya another time maybe! Also do not forget to Review please please PLEASE REVIEW!! Do not flame though please...


	4. The Knight and a Sexist

Once again I would like to thank Uchiha-Kirara for being my only reviewer so far. Also if anyone reads I would like to ask if Sasuke should be a prince or knight because whatever he is decides what Naruto is going to be. They're a pair sorta. (in my opinion knight sounds better e.e)

Naruto: I don't wanna be paired up with Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke: like anyone would want to be paired up with you dobe.

Naruto: I'll get you for that!!

Yujuru: You two fight and I will take away your tomatoes Sasuke and take away your ramen coupon Naruto.

Sasuke & Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sakura: …..wow

Ino: Well since Billboard Brow is occupied with watching those too I'll say the disclaimer!

Sakura: Hey don't call me that Ino-pig!

Ino: Anyway YukariSejuru does not own Naruto because if she did she would probably make me so much prettier than Sakura oh wait the creators already made that happen!

Sakura: AHH!!

Yujuru: Let's just start the chapter….

_Italics: The present that the author is talking from_

Normal: The past that the author is talking about woo hoo!

**Bold: thoughts a character has**

* * *

_Well I think we've had enough of that part of the story for a little so let's move on to some other characters.Oh and if you're wondering where Sakura is well…she's preoccupied with something at the moment. Like Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin who was mean to he, ok maybe not mean but he didn't talk a lot at first but changed when he met TenTen. You'll learn what they do in this chapter so listen._

* * *

After Hinata and her mother woke up from their sleep they headed over to the neighboring kingdom. When they arrived they received many welcomes and many hugs but Hinata being Hinata just shyly stood behind her mother. Then came the reunion of the Hyuuga family, they had so many family members I'm not even going to bother explaining about it. But I will tell you how you can tell if they're a Hyuuga it's because they all have lavender eyes, how that happened I don't know.

When King Hiashi saw Hinata he asked her to come to him and she obeyed saying "He-hello fa-father." He looked at her at a moment then suddenly…his eyes started tearing and he hugged her and carried her up!

"Ayune is this really Hinata? She's so cute now!! Makes me want to cry at her cuteness!" and cry he did….what an emotional man. (Yes yes I kno Im making him oc but at this moment in time I don't believe I care )

Then Hinata being a little braver hugged her father back and he smiled at her. He let her down and a boy with eyes like her was in front of her.

"Uh-um he-hello..I-I am Hi-hi-hinata," she had shyly said but the boy just looked at her and seemed to glare at her too.

Then after a while he began to speak in a rather frightening tone, "My name is Neji, I am your cousin and I can't believe a girl like you is the heir what disgrace…"

Hinata looked like she was on the verge of tears but remembering that Sakura would scold her if she didn't say something she was getting ready to speak. But Neji had gone off to somewhere else before she could so she began to look for him.

**Is she really going to be the next heir? She's going to be too weak to be able to not to mention hard to look after, the little white eyed boy thought.**

Then he saw a girl in the Knights Area (yeah no idea what to call it so for now Knights Area) and this was strange so he walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and then the girl turned to him. She had two buns in her hair and had brown eyes.

"Im a knight in training!" she had shouted looking very proud at herself. Neji could not believe this for one she was probably 8 years old like him and two she was a girl.

"What a lie that is. I know that girls can't be knights" and when he said that the girl started to glare at him. This was very strange since no one had glared at HIM before so he stepped back a little. She came closer to him.

"Well Im going to be part of this special thing where they're letting girls become knights!! You'll see I'll be an amazing knight!!" Then she began to smile again for some reason. "Watch when I do you can't make fun of me!"

Neji looked at her strangely and then maybe just maybe a hint of amusement showed on his face.

"Alright then what's your name you so-called knight? Mine is Neji Hyuuga." he asked very curiously indeed.

"My name is TenTen, TenTen….wait I forgot my last name again!" she began to giggle as if she had forgotten countless times. He wanted to laugh with her and for some reason Neji had this warm feeling in him as he looked at her.

"Well then I'll be going and I'll be waiting for when you do become a great knight" and he waved to her as he went back inside. She waved very actively back and then went back to the Knights Area.

**I wonder if that girl can do it…I mean she forgot her last name after all** and with that he sweat dropped.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san!!" a voice called out from behind him and it was none other than cute little Hinata. He looked behind him to see a very determined Hinata.

"What do you want?" he said in a monotone way. She looked very fiercely at him well as fiercely as she could manage anyway.

"I-I wi-will prove to-to be-be the be-best heir ever! I-I wi-will try my-my ve-very be-best!!" she looked so determined that Neji looked at her with respect instead of detest this time.

"Then try your best Hinata-Hime I will be looking forward to it" and with that he walked away. Leaving a very satisfied Hinata there but then she walked over to where Ayune was. As Neji walked to his room he began to think **I guess girls are strong after all but let's see how strong they are. **He then smiled inwardly as he thought about the girl in the Knights Area and he was blushing without even knowing it.

* * *

WOW why did I write so much when they're not even the main characters… well anyway Ahh I feel kinda tired writing so much…oh well whatever

Neji: If you're so tired then why did you type this chapter?

Yujuru: Cuz I felt like it!!

TenTen: I think he means to say thanks for making this chapter focus on us today!

Yujuru: Oh then you're welcome freaky white eyed boy!

Neji:……… (begins to glare at me)

Yujuru: Uhhh….yeah I think I'll go now before he starts trying to kill me!


End file.
